The Game of the Hawk/Transcript
Flashback *'Franz:' A near-sighted falcon. How strange? (touching Hans' foot with his hand for a close-up of a button attached to it) This is the Seal of the Falconers of Hofburg. But, we're far from here. *'Sissi:' I was thinking that there might be a way for me to bring back his full sight near the powers of the Magic Bracelet. *(After Franz announces an "engagement", pointing to Sara with his right arm straightened, Marcus is part of an angry mob with guards blocking access to the Palace.) *'Marcus:' Is that Petra? *''(Flashback fades out in black.)'' Episode 'Act 1' *(Setting: The Schönbrunn Palace and Gardens, at dawn. The sun rises and the camera pans up to Hans' shadow following through the garden's pathway and backs up to Hans' face.) *'Hans:' (happily) I'm finally here. (camera panning left with him flying in the sky and panning down to him landing on top of a tree, looking for Samira). I wonder where she is. (hearing Samira's bird whistle) Ah, it's Samira. I know that whistle. *(Setting: The Schönbrunn Farm. Camera pans right to Samira with her bird mitt on her hand and her bird call whistle on her mouth, blowing it one more time to Rodan.) *'Samira:' That's it, boy. Come to me. (with Rodan squawking and a close-up of her face, happily) That's good. He's learned how to respond when I call. (Rodan's feet land safely on her mitt, squawking.) Good job, Rodan. (She gives two berries to Rodan as a reward for doing such a great job, but not for Hans.) *'Hans:' (in a tree branch, depressed) Samira, how could you replace me? Did you forget about me? *(Setting: Sissi's Bedroom, at dawn, with the sun and light rays shining from the window.) *'Nut:' (happily, upside down, waking Sissi up) Good morning, Sissi. *(Sissi opens her eyes, gives a very happy smile on her face, stretches, yawns, and pets her dog, Shadow who is laughing after she rubs his head with her hand). Good morning, Shadow. *'Shadow:' It's nice to see you smiling again. *'Nut:' (jumping off and standing on a pillow) Sissi, Shadow just said that it's... *'Sissi:' I've heard enough. Now I can understand what all the animals are saying. Remember? (twirling and giggling so excitedly) *'Shadow:' (joyfully) Come on, Sissi. It's time to get ready! *'Sissi:' (still twirling and giggling along with Shadow barking) Yes. You're right, Shadow. I have to try to look my best. Because I'm going to attend the Royal Breakfast with my true love, Franz. (laughing) *(Camera pans a close-up of a heartbroken Nut in a pillow with tears in his eyes.) *'Nut:' So? Sissi really doesn't need my help anymore. *''(Setting: Sofia's Study Room, with Franz standing and looking at a window and Sofia sitting on her chair at her desk, having a "mother and son" discussion.)'' *'Sofia:' Franz, you cannot keep behaving this way or you can become the biggest laughing stock in all of Europe. It's very inappropriate for someone in your position. And why on Earth has Sissi returned? What is her role going to be in all of this? *'Franz:' Mother, I'm still the Emperor. And that means I don't have to explain my actions to you. *'Sofia:' (feeling insulted) Really. I'm insulted. *'Franz:' No, Mother. I'm not trying to insult you. But as the Emperor, I was just asking that you trust me to know what I'm doing. (kissing Sofia's forehead) *(Sofia and Franz hears a knock on the door and Phillip opens it to talk to the both of them.) *'Phillip:' Your Highness. Everything is ready for the Breakfast in the Garden just as you requested. *'Franz:' I'll be there shortly, Phillip. (Phillip comes out of the room and closes the door.) Please, Mother. Just try your best to show Sissi some kindness. She has her fair share of troubles, which she is always faithful to me. All I ask is for you to believe me. See you. (He leaves the room.) *'Sofia:' (jealously, crushing a piece of paper with her fists) Don't get too comfortable, Sissi. You'll be leaving soon. *(Setting: The Kitchen with Franz putting a tray on the table (including a rose on the left, two croissants, two strawberries and two orange slices on a main plate, an soft-boiled egg on an egg cup, a teacup, a sugar cup, and a cup of blackberry jam plus some orange juice and also a sugar canister.) *'Franz:' I think that's everything. Let's see. (shocked) Blackberry jam! We need that. It's her favorite. *'Phillip:' There's no need to worry. It's been freshly prepared by the cooks. *'Franz:' (with Phillip giving the apricot jam to him and putting it on the tray) It looks like we have everything ready for Sissi's first breakfast in the Palace since her return to Vienna. (sighs) I'll be prepared for the surprise tonight, Phillip? *'Phillip:' I've been following your exact same instructions. The only risk is Sissi discovering it herself. You know how curious she can be. *'Franz:' Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of it. (with a sneaky look) I already have an idea that keep her away from the Palace for the whole day. *(Setting: The Palace Gardens at day with Franz and Sissi, sitting down in their chairs and on the table, having the first breakfast along with Nut and Shadow and having a conversation.) *'Sissi:' It all looks so good. Oh, look. You even brought blackberry jam. *'Franz:' So I've learned all your favorites, haven't I? *'Sissi:' Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I could still surprise you. (putting and spreading apricot jam on a croissant with her spoon) After breakfast, I would love it if you take a nice walk. *'Franz:' Hmm? (swallows the tea and then coughs) *'Sissi:' (handing Franz a napkin) Is everything all right, Franz? *'Franz:' (covering his mouth with a napkin) I think I need to ask a favor. *'Sissi:' What kind of favor? *'Franz:' (putting a napkin down on the table) I didn't want to bother you with business from the Court, but this is the kind of task I think you can do really well. (with Sissi thinking about it) There's going to be a presentation of the New Falcon. Tradition says that the youngest woman of the family should do it. So, I was thinking that you take lessons from the falconer. Does that sound like something you want to do? *'Sissi:' I'd love too. That sounds perfect for me, Franz. If this is the kind of thing the Court's going to ask me to do, then I'm going to love being Empress. *'Invitation Deliverer:' (approaching to Sissi and handing the invitation to her) This is for you, Your Highness. *'Sissi:' Thank you very much. (opening to unfold it) It's for your mother. She wants to know if I can meet with her at some point. *'Franz:' Don't be afraid. She and I spoke this morning. I'm sure that all she want knows to do is to welcome you back herself. *'Sissi:' Well, at least she noticed that I did return. No one else around here you did. Not even Count Janos. *(The scene changes to Franz finishing a cup of tea with a fade out on a black screen.) *(Setting: Sofia's Study Hall, with Sissi (off-screen) knocking on the door and Sofia telling her to come in to her room.) *'Sofia:' (off-screen) Come in. *'Sissi:' (opening and closing the door and standing here in the shadows with light from the window, curiously) I got your letter on, Sofia. You wanted to see me? *'Sofia:' Yes, please. Have a seat. (Sissi approaches to Sofia's desk and sits on a chair.) My dear, I wanted to personally welcome you back to the Court. Though, I must say it is customary for the guests to seek out the host. *'Sissi:' Oh, Sofia. It wasn't my intention to be disrespectful. It's just that Franz and I had plans this morning. *'Sofia:' Don't worry, Sissi. This behavior doesn't surprise me. *'Sissi:' Huh? (sighs) Oh. *'Sofia:' You see. When Sara was around, I had your accustom to her good manners, but you. *'Sissi:' You know Hans, Sofia. Franz told me that I would be change of the presentation of the New Falcon for this evening. *'Sofia:' My dear, that is an important responsibility. Sara had to practice for long hours. She had to learn all she could about the ancient art of falconry and prepare a speech. If anything were to go wrong, the entire event would've been a complete disaster. Did you and Franz honestly believe that you can just improvise the details and have everything ready by this evening? *'Sissi:' (standing up) Don't worry about it, Aunt Sofia. I know a lot about dealing with animals. Everything will be fine and I'm going to make you and Franz very proud of me. You'll see. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go start learning more about falconry. Like you said, I had a few hours left to practice before this evening. *'Sofia:' You may go now. Good luck with your training. (Sissi is about to walk off before Sofia says one more favor to her.) Oh, and Sara. Uh, I mean, Sissi, I'm sorry. I just had one last request. I'm going to prepare a speech and have someone bring it to you. Try to learn it as best as you can, my dear. *'Sissi:' Be assured, I'll do my best. *'Sofia:' (smiling wickedly after Sissi leaves the room) Oh, trust me, dear Sissi. You haven't seen anything yet. *(Setting: The Forest at day, with Sara ready to walk off and stopped by Marcus.) *'Marcus:' (off-screen) Petra. *'Sara:' Marcus. (Marcus is about to talk to her but stopped by her after she looks at him, stubbornly.) I said we have nothing to talk about. Hmph. (turning her back on Marcus and walking off) *'Marcus:' Petra. Can you be honest with me? (desperately holding her arm) I already know everything. I know that it was you I saw at Vienna. You were called Sara and I saw you announce your engagement to the Emperor. (off-screen with his feet walking on the grass) So, what happened? Why did you come back here? *'Sara:' Marcus. I don't know what you think you saw, but that's not true. I've never even been to Vienna and I've certainly never been engaged to the Emperor if I had. *'Marcus:' Sorry that you don't want to trust me. But, whenever I feel like talking about any of this, I'll be here and ready to listen. *'Sara:' Listen, Marcus. (seriously) I'm asking you one last time to leave me alone. *(Setting: The Garden, at day, with Sissi and Nut on a bench along with Shadow and Flick, all alone.) *'Sissi:' Aunt Sofia seems to think that I'm going to fail. Maybe she hasn't believed me. (with Flick neighing in alert) Thank you, Flick. That sweet of you that it means a lot to me. *'Shadow:' You can't give up, Sissi. You belong right here by Franz's side. Things will get better soon. *'Sissi:' I just don't know, Shadow. I feel like my presence here at the Palace doesn't seem to be helping Franz at all. I don't know I'm supposed to do. *'Nut:' I know what you mean, Sissi. I feel pretty useless too. (Scene fades out to black.) 'Act 2' *(Setting: The Aviary Barn, with Samira putting a pocket belt on and turning around to see Sissi.) *'Sissi:' (introducing herself to Samira) Hello, my name is Sissi. *'Samira:' Yes, I know it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Samira. *'Sissi:' There's no need for you to show so much etiquette with me, Samira. It's fine. *'Samira:' (sighs) That's good to hear. I'm sure you know the other girl was very different from you. *'Sissi:' Well, at least you're able to learn something from the experience. *'Samira:' I don't understand what you mean. *'Sissi:' Why don't we forget about it and you can introduce me to your falcon. (pointing to Rodan, sleeping with his hood on) *'Samira:' Of course. (She opens the door and Rodan lands carefully on her other hand with his feet.) Sissi, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Rodan. (taking Rodan's hood off) *'Sissi:' (confused) Huh? But I thought it was Hans. *'Samira:' (off-screen with Rodan) No. Hans disappeared a few days ago. Luckily, I've had enough time to get this new falcon into shape. But, how did you know about Hans? *'Sissi:' Oh, I'm afraid it's such a long story. *(Meanwhile, when Nut walks alone and depressed, he hears Samira and Sissi's voice, climbing up on a tree to get a better look at her and Samira along with Hans who is already looking at the three of them, sitting all alone.) *'Samira:' (off-screen) Well, I'm ready, Sissi. Straighten your arm. *'Sissi:' (off-screen) I'm ready. *'Nut:' Hans, what are you doing here? *'Hans:' Just watching. *'Nut:' You should be down there with Sissi. You wanted it to get back to your owner. *'Hans:' Yes, but look. (in a bird's eye view of Sissi and Samira doing the training with Rodan) Samira replaced me with another falcon in a heartbeat. Now I'm useless. There's no place for me anymore. *'Nut:' Everything always changes. Every now and then. People you've dedicated your body and sold you. People just push you to the side. *'Hans:' Yes, that's true. *'Nut:' Sissi has noticed I'm gone, but now, she can speak to all the animals herself? Why would she want me around? *(Setting: The Baroness's Cabin, with Ilary energetically running around and giggling bubbly, playing with her father, the Captain as a raven) *'Ilary:' Dad! It's not fair. Fly straight. *'Ludwig:' You know, it's nice to see Ilary so happy. *'Baroness Von Tollet:' She's so happy to find everything closer to her father, that it doesn't even seen to bother her when Captain turns into a raven. *'Ludwig:' I'm sure we'll figure out a way to make Captain a human permanently. *'Baroness Von Tollet:' I hope so, Ludwig. *'Both:' Huh? *'Franz:' Take it, easy! We've made it, Pegasus. *(With Pegasus neighing and riding two steps closer, Franz gets off of the horse's saddle and Ilary comes to him.) *'Ilary:' Franz! *'Franz:' (putting his hands on Ilary's shoulders) Hello, Ilary. I'm really happy to see you again. (with Lulu behind his shoulder and jumping off) And so is Lulu. *'Ilary:' (with Lulu on her hands) Hi, Lulu. *'Ludwig:' (putting his hands on Franz's shoulders) Great work, Franz. You did it. You found a way to reawaken Sissi. *'Franz:' (nodding his head yes) In fact, Sissi and I would've talked to you about it. *(Setting: The Schönbrunn Farm, with Sissi holding a lure and a bird mitt along with the camera panning down and up in the sky with Rodan flying through the air.) *'Samira:' Now be careful, Sissi. And start swinging the target around in the air. (Now, Sissi starts throwing the lure into the air like flying a kite into the sky and swinging the rope like a lasso.) Start swinging the rope and keep it close to you. Good, good! Now, whatever you think you're ready, just release the target and call out to Rodan. (With the rope now released into the sky, Sissi blows a bird whistle to Rodan, flying around to catch the lure.) Come on. *'Sissi:' Go, Rodan! *(After Rodan tries to catch the lure with his claws, he flies off and lands on the mitt, Sissi is straightening.) *'Rodan:' I missed it. *'Sissi:' Don't worry, Rodan. It was my fault. I threw the target too quickly. *'Rodan:' But, how could you understand me? *'Sissi:' For now, let's make this our little secret. *'Samira:' It's almost time for the presentation. *'Sissi:' Do you think we'll be ready for it? *'Samira:' Are you kidding? I've never seen such a close connection to our falcon. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you can understand each other. (Sissi happily winks her eye to Rodan.) *(Setting: The Tree, with Nut and Hans, still standing on a branch.) *'Hans:' (jealously and angrily) I'm so angry. I wish I could do something. *'Nut:' (grunting, shaking off a branch with leaves falling, and having an idea) Hey, I got! *'Hans:' (shocked over Nut's idea) What are you talking about? What is it? *'Nut:' Let's ruin that show! Do you know all the exercises and how they can go wrong? That way, we'll show them how much they still need us. *(Setting: The Baroness's Cabin) *'Ilary:' A party? (gasping and laughing excitedly, petting Lulu with her finger) *'Franz:' That's right, a surprise party. It's tonight at the Palace. I want you to be there. *'Ilary:' (jumping excitedly) I love surprise parties. *'Baroness Von Tollet:' I'm very sorry to disappoint you, Ilary. But, I'm afraid that we're going to have to decline the invitation. You knew your father only has twelve hours a day to be human and you should spend some time together as we came. Then, we came be a normal family again, understand? *'Franz:' I completely understand your reasons, Baroness. (with the Raven, Baroness and Ilary looking at him, off-screen) Don't worry. They will always be other parties you can come to, but I'm afraid that right now, Lulu, Ludwig and I really need to go. *(Setting: Sofia's Study Room, with Count Janos standing here with a speech and having a conversation to her.) *'Sofia:' Is everything ready for the New Falcons' presentation tonight? *'Count Janos:' Yes, Your Highness. And I've rewritten the old speech we had for the falcons' introduction. (handing the document to Sofia) It's a better fit for Sissi. *'Sofia:' Sissi doesn't need a new speech. (ripping it into shreds with her hands) She needs to learn etiquette. The old stage will sooner be just fine. (throwing it to the floor) *'Count Janos:' (shocked) But, Your Highness. We would risk making the preparations too difficult for her. *'Sofia:' (angrily and sternly) Count Janos, you do not get to question my orders! *(After Sofia has said these words, Count Janos sighs in disbelief.) *(Setting: The Schönbrunn Farm, at day with Ludwig and Franz.) *'Franz:' Sissi's practicing over here. (camera panning back with Sissi and Samira) *'Ludwig:' Look at her. I can't still believe she could've stayed under that spell forever. *'Franz:' Like she's awake, and that's the occasion we have to celebrate. Try to keep her busy while I finish the preparations for this surprise party back at the Palace. *'Ludwig:' I know I can do it. I already have a plan. (walking off) Sissi! *'Sissi:' Ludwig! (giving Ludwig a hug) *'Ludwig:' It's so good to see you. *(Setting: The Apple Farm, with Sara in a ladder, trying to reach and pick an apple off of a branch, which her earring is about fall off from her neck.) *'Sara:' I can't remember the last time I had to work this hard. (Now her earring as a necklace breaks and falls off from a branch and landing on a pile of grass, gasping desperately.) My earring! (crawling to find and pick her earring up) Where is it? (stressed out) I can't believe I lost it. *'Marcus:' (approaching to Sara with his shadow) Petra, what are you doing here? *'Sara:' (desperately, getting up) Oh, uh, uh... I lost my earring. Help me find it. *'Marcus:' Oh. (picking up the earring from the grass) Is this what you're looking for? *'Sara:' (Followed by the earring's movements and about to grab it and missed it, then angrily) That earring is mine! *'Marcus:' It's very beautiful for a girl from the country. So how did you come by it? (getting the earring closer to Sara's face and frustrating her) It's look like it's made for a lady from the Court. *'Sara:' Ah. Ugh. (feeling very frustrated) *(Settings: The Garden and the Labyrinth, at day. Meanwhile, the duo and Shadow are walking in the forest path to the garden's Labyrinth, while Ludwig is having a conversation with Sissi.) *'Sissi:' So the Baroness Von Tollet's husband is a raven? And now he can turn back into a human, but it is only for twelve hours a day. *'Ludwig:' And it's all thanks to the magical collar. (pointing his finger to the Labyrinth) We've arrived. *'Sissi:' Ah. It's sometimes the Labyrinth. This is where my surprise is? (camera moving right to the Labyrinth with the three statues) *'Ludwig:' (off-screen) That's right, Sissi. (walking through the maze) So after reading the new pages, I realized that I needed to plan dependent. And after I waited a few minutes, I couldn't believe what happened next. *'Sissi:' So, what did happen next? (Ludwig and Sissi are surprised and awed along with Shadow after they've found the Magic Tree.) Incredible. The Magic Tree is back. *'Shadow:' (very alert and surprised) Sissi, your bracelet's glowing again! *'Sissi:' Shadow's right. Look, my bracelet's glowing! *'Ludwig:' Huh? How could you understand Shadow while Nut isn't here to translate? *'Sissi:' That's right. I still haven't told you about my new power. Now I have the ability to understand everything animals are saying to me. *'Ludwig:' It has linked to the reappearance of the Magic Tree. *'Sissi:' Yes, the times do go inside. I'll ask Nut. (from happy to worried) Oh, Shadow. Where has Nut been? 'Act 3' *(Setting: The Garden with a bench, at dusk. With Hans is standing high on a tree branch, Nut has an idea and a plan to sabotage the show which is going to be a complete disaster.) *'Nut:' Now, if we stick to the plan, that show's going to be a disaster. *'Hans:' I don't know, Nut. I feel a little guilty about this. *'Nut:' What? No, Hans. You can't show them any mercy. Your owner replaced you in a heartbeat, remember that?! If you won't do it yourself, then at least try to do it for me, won't you. *(Setting: The Animals' Obstacle Course, at sunset with the crowd waiting for the show to start. Meanwhile at the stables, Samira gives a bird mitt to Sissi, along with Rodan with his hood still on.) *'Sissi:' Thanks, Samira. I'm starting to get a little nervous. *'Samira:' You'll see. You'll be great. *'Sofia:' (off-screen) Sissi, there you are. (approaching to Sissi and Samira with a speech) Hurry. The people are already waiting for you. *'Samira:' Yes, Your Highness. *Sofia: This is your speech, it was written for Sara. So it is perfect. (handing it to Sissi) *'Sissi:' Thank you, Aunt Sofia. But I promise that I'm going to do your best. *'Sofia:' Your best is good enough. And least I hope it is. *'Sissi:' (whistling to Rodan) Okay, Rodan. Come here. (Rodan lands on a bird mitt with a pink rose.) That's very good. Thank you, Rodan. (spreading her arm up in the air and announcing along with Samira and the crowd cheering her on) This is the flower that this falcon has retrieved. (giving a rose to Samira) Here. (approaching closer to Franz with a crown on his head) For this next trial, I'll be the Emperor to help you. *'Franz:' Ready when you are. *'Sissi:' (taking Franz's crown off his head and winking with her eye) Don't worry, you'll get this back in a minute. (announcing to the crowd) And now, Rodan, the fast and majestic falcon will return the Emperor's crown back to him. Ready, Rodan? *'Rodan:' I'm ready. *'Sissi:' Hmm. *(Rodan is ready, flying off on a perch into the sky and Sissi throws Franz's crown in the air with his target in his eye and flies and the scene changes with the crowd, which he is about to grab it in mid-flight, before Hans snatches it from him and Samira approaches.) *'Samira:' Is that Hans? *'Rodan:' (landing on a perch) I'm not sure what happened. *'Sissi:' (sadly) Franz, I'm sorry. (tears rolling down her eyes) I can't believe this. *'Sofia:' (slyly) I knew you would ruin things. *'Franz:' Sissi. *(Franz is about to say something to Sissi, but she runs away, crying and covering her eyes with her hands.) *(Setting: The Forest at dusk with Lulu running through and looking on a bush spying on Nut and Hans with Franz's crown.) *'Nut:' The champ, Hans... (He's about to start speaking before Lulu scolds him.) *'Lulu:' (angrily) Nut! *'Nut:' Huh? *'Lulu:' Where have you been? Why aren't you with Sissi?! *'Nut:' (covering Franz's crown with his arms spread, nervously) Lulu, my dear, aren't you the part of the forest? *(Setting: Bad Ischl at night with Marcus having a rough discussion with Sara.) *'Marcus:' So I was right the entire time. *'Sara:' What I said was maybe. Maybe the girl you saw on Vienna was me. But I can't tell you anything else about that time right now. Now, can I have my earring? It's getting late. I need to go home. *'Marcus:' Okay. (He's about to give the red earring to Sara.) But we're not finished with this conversation yet. I will get to the truth. (Now finally gives it to Sara.) *'Sara:' Humph. *(Setting: The interior part of the Stables, at night with Franz, comforting a sad and heartbroken Sissi with a hug.) *'Franz:' Oh, Sissi. Try to stay calm. *'Sissi:' I ruined everything. *'Franz:' That isn't true. It wasn't your fault. *'Lulu:' (off-screen) Franz is right. (approaching to Sissi and Franz along with an ashamed Nut) *'Sissi:' Lulu, what do you mean? *'Lulu:' (to Nut, seriously) Nut, do you have anything to say to her? *'Nut:' (sadly, approaching to Sissi with tears in his eyes) I'm sorry, Sissi. It was all my fault. *'Sissi:' Your fault? But, what did you do, Nut? *'Nut:' I... I had Hans sabotage the show. *'Sissi:' (gasps) Why would you do that? (tears starting to pour at her eyes) *'Nut:' I was jealous. Because you started to ignore me. It was obvious he didn't even leave me around anymore. *'Franz:' What does he say? *'Sissi:' But I've been such a fool. *'Franz and Nut:' (in split screens, the top with Franz and the bottom with Nut) But how? *'Sissi:' (picking up and gently rubbing Nut with her hand) Forgive me, Nut. I should've thought more about your feelings. But, tell me this. Why would you think that I stopped meeting you? *(Nut is still feeling sad with tears in his eyes which he is about to accept an apology to her.) *'Sissi:' I will always be with you around no matter what. (giving Nut a comforting hug) Don't you dare to ever think otherwise. *'Nut:' I'm sorry, Sissi. I just wasn't thinking straight. *(Franz is shocked, gasping softly after Sissi comforts a heartbroken Nut.) *'Franz:' But, Sissi. I don't get it. *'Sissi:' Not at Hans's sabotage show out of jealousy. *'Franz:' (still shocked) Well then, Nut, may I have my crown back? *'Nut:' (from sadly to happily) You got it. Let's go! The show isn't over yet and still have time to get to the big finale. (spreading his arms excitedly) *(The screen fades out in black.) *(Setting: The Obstacle Course at night with Sissi, Franz and Samira walking out of the barn, along with Sofia, Ludwig and the crowd in a U-shaped standing layout, with the screen fading in.) *'Franz:' Pardon the interruption, we'll continue the presentation. *(Camera moves back to the crowd with a concerned Ludwig and a jealous Sofia and up to the happy Sissi and Samira. Both scenes change from both women with their arms spreading up, blowing their bird whistles to Hans and Rodan with their spectacular flight moves and Franz's crown, floating in the air. And three more scenes change from the cheering crowd, the two hawks landing on Sissi and Samira's hands and to Hans giving the crown to Sissi to give it back to Franz.) *'Sissi:' Everything is fine. *'Samira:' One day, you'll have to tell me how you figured out what happened. (Hans landing back at her shoulder.) *(Sissi walks up to Franz and puts the crown to his head and the camera pans down to him.) *'Franz:' Thank you, Sissi. (now holds her hand, romantically, announcing to the crowd with Sofia and Ludwig) And now, the youngest of the family will deliver a speech and honor of the new falcon. (whispering in Sissi's ear) Go ahead, you can do it. Just be yourself. *'Sofia:' (slyly and cunningly) Oh, yes. Let's see how she does. *'Sissi:' (walking up to the two falcons standing on a perch, with her inspirational speech) Today, these falcons taught me that where we aim for the target, we have to pursue it without distraction and fight against any at all obstacles in our way. (scene changes to Sofia, not amused) Huh? (continuing her speech) We may not know the future, but we can still pursue our dreams. (Both scenes change from Sofia, still not amused to Franz with his crown, very impressed.) These falcons offer their unique talents to the service of the Court. If we strive to be like them, then perhaps one day, we can all realize our goals and make our lives special. (After her speech, the crowd along with Franz, Ludwig and Sofia applauds with clapping, raising their arms and waving their hands at her. Also, the camera closes-up with a smile on her excited face.) *(Setting: The Courtyard at night with Ludwig, Samira on the center, the orchestra and conductor on the left along with Flick, Pegasus, Nut, Shadow and Lulu and the other guests on the right plus the party decorations. Franz and Sissi with a blindfold approaches to the crowd and he asks them.) *'Franz:' Are we ready? *'Sissi:' Come on, Franz. I can't see. (with Franz taking the blindfold off and Sissi gasping excitedly) *(After she gasps, the scene changes to a table with party decorations and sweets plus everyone including Samira, Ludwig, Flick, Pegasus, Lulu, Nut and Shadow applauds and celebrates with fireworks lighting up the night sky.) *'Franz:' And they all came here to surprise you. Welcome back. (camera zooming to the excited Sissi and scenes changing with the orchestra and the conductor playing the music) *'Sofia:' (at the balcony) That's right. Enjoy the party while you can, Sissi. It won't last for long. *(Episode ends with a fade-out to black screen.) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Episode Transcripts